weboftheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Stirling
Laura Stirling was the wife of King Aldous and mother of King Richard and Queen Eleanor. Beloved by her subjects, she was known as the "queen of peace" for her efforts to end the constant conflict between humans and Mercurians. Biography Childhood Laura was the second daughter of Lord Gavin Zosimus and his wife Melissa. Due to her noble upbringing, Laura led a relatively carefree and happy childhood under the wing of her older brother William. When she was fourteen, the War of Succession broke out. Laura's father supported Claudius Stirling. Aldous Stirling, who felt betrayed by his actions, arrived at the family's estate with his army. Taking the Zosimus family prisoner, he ordered his soldiers to loot and destroy their home. Laura attempted to escape in the chaos that followed, but Aldous himself chased and caught her. When Gavin Zosimus heard the news, he attempted to rescue his family but was killed in battle. Laura was soon separated from her mother and brother and taken to Spiderweb Castle. There, she was told that Aldous intended to make her his queen. Life at Spiderweb Castle After another failed escape attempt, Laura was kept under heavy guard and forbidden to leave the castle walls. Lonely and frightened, she reached out to the king's sister, Helen. Helen regarded her as an annoyance, but saw the advantages in a friendship with the future queen and indulged her. Once the last of the insurrectionists had been defeated, Aldous returned home victorious. At age fifteen, Laura married Aldous and was crowned queen of Exekias. Only a few months after they were wed, Laura began showing signs of pregnancy. Aldous was once again called to battle, this time against the Mercurian raiders of Orion. After he left, it became apparent that Laura was not actually pregnant. Laura became increasingly paranoid and afraid of what would happen to her if she did not produce an heir. Discovery of John Once she became queen, the ban preventing Laura from leaving the castle was lifted, and she was permitted to venture out so long as she had an escort to protect her. One day, Laura snuck out of the castle alone and went for a walk in the woods. It was there that she found an abandoned Mercurian infant lying on the ground underneath a sycamore tree. She took the child back to the castle and nursed him back to health, naming him John. Knowing that Aldous would not accept having a Mercurian child in his home, she kept his presence a secret. Aldous once again returned home victorious, having driven Orion's forces back into the south. Laura became pregnant, this time giving birth to a healthy son, Richard. With the succession secured, Laura revealed John to Aldous. The king was furious, but was eventually convinced to let him stay. Second Mercurian War War broke out between the humans and the New Mercurian Empire when Aldous began to push the southwest border, hoping to gain more land. Without Aldous' knowledge, Laura traveled to the south, where she met in secret with Empress Callisto and her consort Apollo. She pleaded for peace and understanding, and vowed to convince her husband to halt his invasion. She also brought John with her as a symbol of her ideals. After the meeting, she continued on to King Aldous' camp, appearing without prior notice. In the privacy of his tent, she knelt before him and begged him to return home and be there to raise Richard. Aldous struck her in anger and refused to call off the invasion. Laura left his tent and gave a rousing speech to Aldous' disgruntled, terrified troops, calling for an end to the needless conflict. Aldous was unable to stop her, and soon his soldiers began deserting by the thousands, leaving him with no choice but to make peace. Affair With Vincent When Laura was eighteen, Vincent arrived at Spiderweb Castle, hoping to find work. He was employed by Aldous as the royal court minstrel. Laura grew curious when she learned of his strange past and visions. The two hit it off, and their friendship soon developed into an adulterous secret affair. Birth of Eleanor Laura's daughter, Eleanor, was born when she was eighteen. While Laura knew that the child was Vincent's, she kept the secret, never revealing to anyone the truth. Vincent also kept his distance from Eleanor, not wanting to draw suspicion. Later Years and Death The last years of Laura's life passed rather uneventfully. She focused on raising her three children, teaching them courage and compassion. In each of them she instilled a strong belief in peace and coexistence between peoples. Her sons adored her, but Eleanor was often disobedient and appeared to dislike her mother. Vincent fell ill with a fever, and Laura tended to him herself. While delirious, he had a vision of Laura wandering through a forest at night. Seeing a hand reaching down, she took it and was taken up into the sky. When he awoke, Laura had also become ill. She died not long after. Description While she was somewhat mousy as a child, as an adult Laura was known for being extremely beautiful. She was taller than most men, with long legs and a slender figure. Her fair skin, delicate features, and mane of dark curly hair were considered her best physical attributes. Her daughter Eleanor bears a strong resemblance to her. Personality As a child, Laura was carefree and mischievous, always wanting to have fun. The loss of her family and her being thrust into the role of wife and queen at a young age took its toll, however, and she became fearful and docile in her teenage years. While she had her own opinions, she kept these to herself. Upon finding John, however, the spark of courage and rebellion was reignited in her. Disobeying Aldous, whom she had come to fear, marked a turning point in her life. The birth of Richard taught her responsibility, and her own experiences dictated her sense of right and wrong. At court, she was a more controversial figure. While many described her as charming, others found her cold. She was intelligent, with a sharp wit and a biting sense of humor. Some of the nobility considered her a threat, others merely a nuisance. She loved Vincent for his gentleness and warmth, but also because he was more level-headed than she. He was there to rein her in, and as long as he was there to stop her from doing something crazy, she felt secure. Legacy Richard referred to John and himself as "the sons of the queen of peace". She is consistently identified as a perfect ideal to both of them. When the secrets of her life come to light, this view is challenged.Category:Characters